


I Was Inspired By My Toxic Pub Experiences To Write Smut

by KawaiiKurwa



Category: Dota 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKurwa/pseuds/KawaiiKurwa
Summary: Or, more formally known as, A Night In US East





	I Was Inspired By My Toxic Pub Experiences To Write Smut

Gaming has never been the same experience for me as it was for others. Being the competitive person I am, I've always taken the steps beyond simply playing to improve my skills. It's not as if I don't enjoy the more casual aspect of video games; in fact, I'll pretty much always queue turbo games with random friends in Dota 2 to cool down after a hard loss in ranked. However, ever since becoming enamored with the e-sports scene, I've taken it upon myself to make myself use every resource I could online to understand how I could reach the professional level, and one day possibly even make it to what is every Dota player's dream: The International. And being the confident 18-year-old I was, I knew that I had it in me to keep improving at the game while balancing my studies.

Never could I have imagined that the spirit that drove me in my play could have led to this.

Let me give some more specific context. It was a night several months before TI11, and I was waiting for a solo ranked game in the US East region. Since I was an Immortal player, nearly an hour had already passed, so I was getting a little frustrated since I had nothing much else to do. I never bothered to make angry Reddit posts about the ungodly queue times, but it was still annoying when all I wanted to do was sit down and get straight into playing.

_Fucking Valve, fix your shitty ranked matchmaking system. I don't care if I have to be on the same team as Mason or lukiluki, just give me a match already._

And as if the man Gabe himself were answering my calls, the wonderful yet intimidating green "Accept" button graced me with its presence, and I quickly moved my cursor over to it and clicked. The accept counter stayed at "10/10" for a little while, which always irked me (especially now). Soon, however it filled up to "10/10", and the game was on its way to truly begin.

I instantly hovered over mid, then looked to see if there was anyone notable in the match--there was none, unless you consider AlienManaBanana on his smurf "notable". The one aforementioned tried take mid from me, but my teammates flamed him without me even having to say anything, so it seemed I'd be getting the game I wanted.

Here's where things get a little interesting.

Right off the bat, a player by the name of "sam0" picked Shadow Fiend. Now, if hyhy has taught me anything, I should easily be able to counter a Shadow Fiend. Yet, that insta-pick had me wondering if this person was throwing or if they actually believed that they could beat anyone with SF. They were rank 650, which was 200 in front of me, after all. Either way, I met their first-pick SF with a second-pick Bristleback, hoping that I could simply run at them during the laning stage to prevent them from snowballing. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the draft, as all I focused on was this player who seemed to have a lot of confidence even for a mid player.

The first fifteen minutes of the game were pretty awful. Unexpectedly, I saw the words "sam0 drew first blood" already appear on the screen before the runes had even spawned. They apparently had solo-killed our offlaner with level 1 razes, which was obviously really surprising to anyone in that match. As for how the 1v1 lane went, I basically got crushed. Whoever sam0 was had clearly played this matchup many times before, as they always seemed to have a little bit of HP left when they killed me, having an early wand and some faerie fires each time I tried to get aggressive. I knew in my heart that I should be doing something different, but I just didn't know how--their play style was just too erratic.

Yet, it seemed to have a flaw. Even if they were getting a lot of kills around the map, being 9 and 1 at 10 minutes into the game, I could sense a pattern from it. Each seemingly random gank occured in almost even intervals, and each play was when our positioning was weakest. So, after changing both my play style and my item build (opting for a Eul's after phase + double bracer in hopes of stalling the SF player's aggression), I was finally able to start getting strong enough for my team to play behind me. I was able to kill the SF five times in the mid-game, dying only once out of the many brawls that occurred.

After the fifth kill, I got pretty excited and typed "sit down doggy" in chat. I usually never flame, but I couldn't help it after starting to win against a player that seems to know what they're doing. Something was off after that, though. Even after respawning, SF was nowhere to be seen, and we started to go high ground. An enemy typed "report sf afk" in chat after we got the first tier 3, and I simply assumed that they got mad and left. In the end, we took their throne at 27 minutes, even after they exited from their fountain from what seemed like rage quit.

A couple minutes later while I was internally celebrating from moving up the leaderboards again, I noticed that I received a Steam notification. It was from sam0, and I wondered if they added me because they developed a grudge from last game. Whatever the case would be, I accepted the friend request, and immediately received a message.

**sam0:** hi

**sam0:** uhh

**sam0:** this must sound creepy and weird but

**sam0:** can you open up your front door

Now, this was creepy and weird, of course, and I started to get paranoid that I was about to be murdered by a 30-year-old NEET that stalks people who flame him, but I calmed down after hearing an unexpected female voice outside my apartment door.

"U-Um, is the right place?" she said anxiously after softly knocking on the door. Not having a room that would have been presentable to _anybody_, not just girls, I quickly yet cleanly tidied up the most obvious messes before finally answering the door. As I did, I brought my head down a bit to see a cute girl raven-haired girl a little below my height in front of my doorstep. Whoever she was, she definitely had an interesting sense of fashion, wearing a slick satin mix bomber jacket and a jeans that... well... _accentuated_ a little something about her.

"Hi, s-sorry if this seems a little insane, but..." she started, pausing a little bit before continuing, "I'm sam0." I was a little lost for words.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" she said excitedly. Realizing that it seemed a little out-of-place for her to have increased her volume that much, she lowered her voice again and kept talking."Yeah, the SF player. And before you ask, you had your address on your Steam bio, so you can't blame me for stalking you." She was right, and I started to question why I ever did that in the first place.

"Wait, but that must mean..." I realized. She smiled before finishing my sentence.

"It seems we're neighbors."

After introducing ourselves to each other, me as Seb and her as Samantha, we decided to sit ourselves on the living room couches while eating some Japanese-style curry with rice and talk about our pub experiences. She teased me for my name because of the infamous "Ceeeeeb!" line from TI8, and the air around us became looser and looser.

"I've been trying to break into the competitive scene for a little while now. I've never stayed in a team for too long, though, since I'm too nervous to use my microphone," Samantha told me as a replay of TI8's grand finals was casted on my TV.

"I was on a team for a little bit with some friends, but they've never been as dedicated as I am. They're more focused on studies and all that, so I kind of quit after being frustrated with them," I said a little sadly.

"I-It's fine!" she blurted out after realizing that I was a bit down, "I'm sure you'll get into a good team one day. You adapted to that game really well, it impressed me." I laughed a little at her attempt to console me, and she smiled too in response.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys did have a chance that game, though. You were stomping all of our lanes hard for a while," I said to her. "Why'd you AFK?" I expected another bit of laughter before giving me a light-hearted answer like 'Nah, that game was definitely over', but instead, I was met with an expression of what seemed to be embarrassment. I couldn't help but wonder what she could possibly have been embarrassed about, though. Was it bad internet connection? Did she leave something in the oven?

"I, um, was m-masturbating," she said, reverting back to her quiet voice. This time, however, the context was much difference.

"Um, d-did I hear that right? Why would you... do _that_ during a Dota match?" I was a little amazed, to be honest.

"Y-You promise not to laugh?" she asked. I nodded, but I honestly had no idea how I would react to her answer. "After you said, 'sit down doggy' in chat, I got a little excited and..." She stopped herself, probably because it would have been too much for her to continue. I couldn't help but chuckle, which developed into full-on laughter.

"What the heck, wait! I told you not to laugh!" she quickly reacted, getting more and more flushed as I couldn't stop. After finally being able to respond, however, I talked a little more seriously.

"Why are you so worried about me thinking you're weird when we're both Dota players?" I told her. She seemed a little confused at first, so I kept going. "Look, I'm sure I've done and thought of things just as weird as you have. I mean, I've even fantasized about meeting a girl like you that's as competitive as I am and..." I stopped myself, ironically getting almost as embarrassed as she was. She didn't really get it at first again, but soon was able to connect the dots and seemed to have reached her limit of embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, I think you should just-" I started to say as I got up before she did the same.

"No, no, it's fine, you don't-" was what she said at the same time I did before we awkwardly collided into each other with her on top of me on the bed-sized couch in the middle of the living room. As we looked into each other's eyes for a little while, my heart beating faster than it has during even the closest of mega creep comebacks, I noticed that some tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I-I was so scared of you hating me. I've never really been good at making friends, s-so I was hoping that I could meet someone like you that would accept me. I-I'm sorry," she let out while sniffling.

"You don't have to say sorry at all," I said while stroking her hair, which I started to notice smelled really nice. I felt bad for beginning to fantasize about her as this happened, so I tried to slip away from her and get back to normal conversation. But she stopped me.

"Th-Then prove you don't hate me," she requested, looking serious even with the tears still present in her gaze. A billion thoughts seemed to race across my mind for a split second after she said this, but as I looked deeply into her almost excited stare, I saw something affectionate that I've never really seen in my whole life. So, instead of thinking any harder, I leaned forward, and so did she.

Being the Dota-playing virgin that gets ahead of himself I was, I brought my right hand to grope her ass behind her jeans as we continued our passionate kiss. All there was then was her, and I wanted nothing else to feel that. She matched my fervor equally, if not then more, as she eagerly took my shirt off as I undressed her the same.

"You seem to know what you're doing," she said as I unhooked her bra with ease.

"You're severely overestimating me, I think." I took the time to take in her amazing breasts before going in for the kiss again while massaging them with one hand. I brought my free arm over to my coffee table, where a box of condoms conveniently sat. A friend had given it to me as a joke, and never would I have thought that they'd come in handy this early. We both threw off our pants in mere seconds, and we dry humped with vigor you'd never expect from people who spend most of their time playing Dota. Her soft breathing was all I heard through the ear she panted over, which only made me overly-aware of what was happening.

Soon began the next stage. I wrapped my thumbs around the strings of her black panties and managed to take them off with delicacy. I nervously put a finger inside of her, and after gaining a little confidence from her moans, played around a little while kissing her again. I then took my own boxers off myself to reveal my unsurprisingly electrified erection, and she stared at it with curiosity.

"I-It looks so cool. W-Will this really fit?" she asked, a little scared.

"Only one way to find out, I guess," I replied, not really knowing myself, "We might not even get to that stage if I can't even get this damn thing on, though." After a couple of minutes of fiddling, with her unnecessarily touching me many times, we finally got it on.

"I'm ready," she said with confidence. The fact that she didn't stutter surprised me, and I felt happy enough to smile at her in that very moment as I laid her down on the couch, which felt softer than it ever has before.

"Alright then, here we go."

"Um, actually, wait, I-" she started before moaning out in pleasure after I made my way inside of her. Neither of us even had the focus to make a joke, as we both indulged in each other's warmth.

"Fuck! Fuck! You're-! Ah-!" she let out between each thrust. We both breathed so heavily and so intensely that I only realized much later that ODPixel's voice was still commentating the finals throughout our intimate moment. I don't even remember how long we went at it, but all that my mind could perceive then was her entirety. After more of me feeling around her entire body, I felt myself getting close to finishing and started to speed up.

"Ah! Yes! Ah-! I'm-!" she moaned her last before I let out one final thrust. After we were both finally satisfied, I lay down on the side of the couch opposite of her and just thought one thing:

_Holy shit_.

After a little while, I stood myself off the couch and saw that Samantha was sleeping. I did nothing else but put a blanket over her before going to my own room to sleep, expecting that she'd have gone back to her own house by morning. When I made my way to the kitchen to get breakfast the next day, however, I saw that she had already prepared a bowl of cereal for herself.

"Oh, shoot. I think I made myself too comfortable here," she said with a different embarrassment than yesterday's. She looked a little worried, so I eased her again.

"It's fine, but I'm surprised you stayed." We smiled at each other before she said something that surprised me even more.

"I-I think I wanna' stay. Being here with you... seems like it'd be the only right home for me than any other," she said, stuttering again but confident in what she was saying. Before I could ask her if she was certain, my doorbell rang.

"Sit here for now," I told her before answering the door. A man with a familiar-looking shirt on him was there, and I started to realize what was going on.

"Hello, sir. We've looked into your application for OG.Young and have decided that you'd be a perfect fit for our squad as the offlaner. I look forward to working with you." It was a man with an OG jersey on. I was baffled once again, but collected myself after realizing something.

"Wait just one second, you guys need a mid player, right?"

"Um, yes, we have been looking for one for quite some time now," he answered, not really expecting the reaction I gave him."

"Give me a moment," I said before dashing back into the kitchen.

"You're back," she said before realizing something was up, "What is it?" I went over to Samantha and placed my arms around her, her warmth feeling closer than ever.

"I think we can do it," I simply said, our path ahead shining clearly within my heart.


End file.
